


I can give you what you need, Lyra

by BlueLion30



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe-Vampires, Controlling Behavior, Drugging, Force Feeding, Imprisonment, Obsessive Relationship, Other, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLion30/pseuds/BlueLion30
Summary: AU. A good portion of the world is made up of humans and witches, bears, the daemons of humans, witches. Another portion is made up of vampires and their daemons. Lyra is half human, half vampire. Her father is a vampire. Her mother, Marisa, is human. During the events of season 2, episode 5, Marisa catches Lyra and keeps her in Will's world. Leaving Lyra at her mother's mercy.
Relationships: Lyra Belacqua & Marisa Coulter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	I can give you what you need, Lyra

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own His Dark Materials or the song "Haunted," by Evanescence

Marisa gave a triumphant laugh as the boy, 'Will,' closed the portal behind him, her grip never loosening on Lyra's hand. Lyra had cried after Will, telling him to run and leave her when her mother had gotten ahold of her, and Will, despite his reluctance, had left, at Lyra's urgent cries. The portal was closed now and as Boreal lamented the loss of the knife, which Marisa paid no mind to, Marisa watched her daughter. She had no interest in Boreal and his obsession with the knife and his small ambitions. Her focus was only her daughter.

Her young, precious, special, half human, half vampire little girl.

As a vampire, Lord Asriel had always been powerful, attention commanding and controlling. And his offspring was a feral little thing.

Lyra, as the portal was completely closed, dropped to the floor, her right arm still held tightly by her mother. Only when Marisa heard Lyra's sobbing, did Marisa release her child's arm.

Pan ran over to Lyra, changing from his wolverine form and giving the monkey daemon a reprieve as Pan changed to his usual ermine form, leaping onto his half human, half vampire, offering comfort.

Marisa watched, the pain now fully leaving her, now that her daemon was no longer under attack. She sensed her daemon coming over to her, practically limping. But like she did with Boreal, she paid him no mind. They both were just a means to an end. Her unfortunate connection to that daemon was a setback. If she needed to work with her daemon to keep Lyra, then so be it. Nothing more than that.

Marisa stared at Lyra, watching as Pan comforted his other half. She kneeled down next to Lyra, taking a breath, reaching out, wishing to hold her child.

"Lyra." She whispered, taking Lyra into her arms.

This didn't end well. Lyra kicked out immediately, her feet making contact with Marisa's chest, making Marisa get thrown back, crying out. Lyra and Pan both ran from her, running from Boreal as well, going back up the stairs to the main door.

Marisa gasped, getting up, hissing, glaring after her half vampire daughter. She turned to her daemon, sharing a look with him. She might have hated him, but they understood each other well enough.

The message between them was clear.

Get her, and make sure she never gets away again.

Lyra and Pan reached the main door of the house. They both remembered that the man, Latrom had said that the door was locked. But neither of them cared. They had gotten out of locked places before. Lyra tried the door. No. Locked. As the man with the snake had said.

"The windows!" Pan cried, when Lyra was done seeing if she could find the right lock on the door, but there was no lock, which meant that the door had been locked through other means. She bolted for the windows at Pan's prying and aimed her foot at one of the glass panels. She was part vampire, so she wasn't as physically strong as her father was, but she gave a good kick.

The panel of glass shook under the thrust of Lyra's foot, but did not break. It didn't even crack.

Lyra hissed, panic beginning to settle into her. The feeling of being trapped made its way through her fast.

She tried for the other window, with the same result.

When she turned to try for another entrance somewhere in the building, she found herself being grabbed violently, by the back of her arms, being pulled back against her mother's chest, Mrs. Coulter, looking down at her with conviction and possessiveness in her eyes.

Lyra struggled against Marisa with all her might, but she was still young and still only half vampire, she wasn't strong enough to get out of Marisa's grasp, and Marisa's daemon leapt on Pan, holding him down to the floor before he could attempt an attack.

"You are not leaving, Lyra." Marisa said, voice filled with the strength of her passion.

Even though Lyra knew that this was pointless to do, since it was unlikely to even remotely frighten her mother, but still, she threw her head back against Marisa's chest and opened up her mouth, letting out a fierce snarl, fangs flashing threateningly.

'Long lost words

whisper slowly to me

still can't find what keeps me here

when all this time I've been so hollow inside'

The threat had the exact opposite desired effect. Marisa chuckled. "Do you think those little, baby fangs will scare me, Lyra?" She asked her daughter, "Your father couldn't frighten me, even at his worst."

Trying to keep the grip on her daughter firm, but not painful, Marisa forced Lyra's arms behind the girl's back, dragging her back to the basement. Her daemon, pulling Pan back as well.

"No!" Lyra howled, thrashing in Marisa's arms unsuccessfully, "No!"

Marisa carried Lyra back down the steps of the basement to the lower level. She knew there was a place she could keep her. Till they figured how to transport her back to their world without struggle.

When they were on the basement floor level Marisa looked more closely at Lyra, troubled by what she saw. Lyra was unusually pale. And Lyra should be somewhat physically stronger than this…

Marisa knew the answer, even before trying to contemplate it further. Lyra hadn't fed in a while. Marisa didn't know how long it had been since Lyra had fed, but she hadn't in a while. That was obvious enough.

As Lyra was half human, half vampire, she could live on normal human food and no blood, for years without dying. But blood still was an integral component to her body's system. She needed blood to live longer than a few years.

The fact that Lyra most likely had not been drinking as much blood as she should be, if any at all, made Marisa's lower jaw clench.

As Lyra kept struggling, Marisa said darkly, "Lyra, that's enough. You need to stop. You're already weakened. You haven't been feeding, have you?"

That gave Lyra reason to pause in her struggling, eyes widening. Marisa said urgently, "You haven't been feeding?"

Lyra turned her head away, wanting to avoid looking at her mother.

Marisa sighed, "Lyra…"

"You don't get to ask me that." Lyra said, glaring at the wall, not wanting to look at the woman who had hunted her relentlessly.

"Oh, but I do." Marisa said, trying to ignore her daughter's hurtful words. "You are my daughter. Mine. And I'm going to protect you. Even if it means protecting you from yourself."

"I'm not yours!" Lyra yelled, glaring at Marisa, eyes wet with tears.

Marisa smirked, more amused than angered or pained by Lyra's defiance. That was fine. She would break her. She would break Lyra. She would not allow her daemon to harm Lyra again, after all, she wanted to mend their relationship, but she would break Lyra if she needed to. But this time, she would do it correctly.

With love.

'I know you're still there'

"Well, it won't matter soon that you haven't fed yet." Marisa told her daughter, dragging Lyra over to the bed, her daemon doing the same with Pan. She turned her attention to Boreal who was watching them cautiously.

"Please get us some food and water. I think Lyra needs sustenance after her long travel," Marisa said to Boreal, smiling pleasantly, despite her daughter's struggles.

Boreal hesitated, but when noting that Marisa and her daemon had a good hold on Lyra and Pan, turned and walked away, carrying his snake daemon with him. The alethiometer was left on the floor, behind the sofa.

Marisa turned from him, smirking. She dragged Lyra over to the bed, knowing where she had stored the vial full of the drug meant to knock her daughter out. She hadn't wanted to use it, but it looked like she would have to.

Holding Lyra's wrists in her left hand and reaching her right hand out, Marisa opened up the black, wooden drawer where the flask lay and uncorked it. She hadn't wanted to use this on her little girl. But she had decided to resort to it if the half vampire didn't come with her mother willingly.

She would make it up to Lyra later.

She brought the flask out into the open and Lyra's eyes fell upon it.

"Mother, what is that?" Lyra asked, fear gripping her voice.

"It's nothing that will harm you, dearest," Marisa crooned, "I promise."

She brought it to Lyra's lips, wrapping her left arm around her daughter and holding her to her own body, only then releasing Lyra's hands and forced the flask to Lyra's lips, forcing the liquid down Lyra's throat.

Lyra struggled, trying to close her mouth, but Marisa had already pushed the flask to the point that most of the liquid had spilled into the girl's mouth. Marisa pulled the flask away, only when she brought her left hand to Lyra's mouth, forcing her mouth up, forcing her to swallow the drugged liquid.

Marisa's heart clenched, seeing Lyra's tears

Giving into her maternal instincts yet again, Marisa leaned in and kissed her daughter's forehead. "It's alright, my love." She promised Lyra. "It will be alright. I have what you need. I can give it to you."

'Watching me, wanting me

I can feel you pull me down

fearing you

loving you

I won't let you pull me down'

Marisa watched as the light slowly faded from Lyra's eyes and felt the girl go limp in her arms. Marisa capped the vial and put it back into the drawer and closed the drawer.

She then leaned down and scooped the girl up off the floor, placing her down onto the bed. Her daemon brought Pan over to the bed and placed the now unconscious white ermine down on the bed next to Lyra.

Marisa reached up to Lyra's face, gently stroking Lyra's hair away from the girl's face. "It will be alright, my love." Marisa promised her darling girl.

She then turned back to the drawer, where another vial lay. She knew which one was which, thank goodness. The one she had just given to Lyra was in a dark blue vial. The other, a brown one. Meant for Boreal. She opened up the drawer and retrieved that vial now and waited for Boreal.

She turned back to the door, where Boreal and his daemon would come through. She had no intention of sharing her daughter. With anyone.

Lyra was hers and hers alone.

Boreal eventually came in with a platter full of glasses with drink and plates with food on it.

He came down the stairs and put the platter down. When he did, he designated which glass was his and began to open up the wine. Marisa moved in on him as he spilled the wine into his glass. As he went to put wine in the other glass, Marisa put the poison into his glass as he was turned away from her.

As soon as she was done, she capped the vial and put it in her pocket, hiding it from Boreal as he turned back to her, picking the poisoned glass up into his right hand, raising it to Marisa. "To us, Marisa," He said, smiling and she smiled back, taking her own, safe glass. He continued speaking, "The boy will return for her and we will have the knife. And the girl."

Marisa nodded, smirking and began to drink her wine. As did Boreal.

Boreal glanced at the unconscious girl. "How did you get her to settle down?" He asked, amused.

Marisa snickered, "Simple. A concoction I picked up before we came to this world. A sleeping aid of types."

"A sleeping aid," Boreal echoed, chuckling, "Excellent."

Marisa smirked wider. He wouldn't find it funny in a second.

Unlike Lyra, Boreal was entirely human. His immune system would be very weak to the poison.

A few seconds went by and Boreal then stiffened up, eyes narrowing and he grasped his throat slowly.

Marisa stepped closer to him, smiling. "Did you really think I cared about your knife, Boreal? No. And do you think I was going to share Lyra with you? No. She is mine. Only mine."

Staring at Marisa, Boreal shed tears, those tears trickling down his cheeks as he collapsed to the floor, his glass falling and breaking onto the floor, the remaining lethal liquid splashing onto the dark wood and his snake spilling out of his clothing, curling up and turning to dust floating up into the air.

Marisa chuckled, downing the rest of her wine and putting the glass down onto the table.

Lyra was hers now. Finally, only hers.

'Hunting you, I can smell you, alive

your heart pounding in my head'

Marisa made her way over to the bed, sitting down at the foot of it and her daemon leapt up, joining her next to Lyra and Pan, watching them sleep along with his half human half, half vampire.

Marisa stared at Lyra. She would need to feed her little girl soon. Lyra was pale and weakened. She clearly had not been feeding on blood as she was supposed to. Marisa remembered the way Lyra regarded feeding, when she had had Lyra with her in their London flat. Lyra would feed, but only in small amounts. Learning that she needed to feed off of the blood of people had always disturbed her.

Marisa sighed. How had such a child come into this world through her and Asriel? She knew that the way Lyra had turned out had had nothing to do with her and her former lover. She was proud of Lyra. But she needed to protect her little girl. And Lyra would not listen to her. So this was the only way to keep Lyra safe.

Marisa sighed. She knew what the components of that drug were. Even after Lyra woke up, she would be weak for several hours. Good. Allowing Marisa to do exactly what she needed. Marisa pulled out the other flask and put it back into the drawer.

She waited as the hours went on by. She wanted Lyra awake for what she was about to do.

Her hold on the Magisterium would keep them in line. She would not let them touch Lyra. If she had to, she would go to the Witches. She knew their prophecy. Lyra was the center of it. They would need to protect her. And Marisa would kill them all afterwards to gain control if she needed to. But for now, she knew where the window back to her and Lyra's world was. And she knew where she would take Lyra in their world to keep her safe.

When Marisa was certain that Lyra would wake up soon, Marisa went back to the table where the glasses and the wine was and she grabbed an unused glass, smashing it down onto the table, making glass pieces shatter everywhere. She then picked up a sliver of glass, pouring some of the harder liquor on it, sterilizing it. When done, she put the liquor down and brought the sliver of glass to the right side of the bottom of her neck, gently nicking herself. She heard her daemon give a hiss as he felt the sensation. She then dropped the sliver of glass when she was sure that she was bleeding. Good. She had created the bait. She was bleeding. Bleeding enough to attract Lyra's vampiric hunger and appetite.

Eventually Lyra woke up with some small moans.

Marisa edged closer to where Lyra was, staring down at her child.

"Hello, Lyra." Marisa said softly, smiling at her daughter.

As Lyra opened her eyes and looked at Marisa, Marisa had pulled open her shirt, exposing her throat.

"What did you do to me?" Lyra asked weakly, struggling futilely along the bed, too weak to get away. Next to her, Pan squirmed along the bed till the monkey leapt on him and pinned him down, keeping both the ermine daemon and Lyra pinned currently.

"Nothing that's permanent." Marisa promised the girl, "Now can you tell me why you haven't been feeding, Lyra?"

Lyra tried to turn her head away, but Marisa reached out and clamped her hand under Lyra's chin and forced the girl to look back up at her mother. Marisa looked at her with a dark look. "Lyra," She whispered, "Do not hide the truth from me. Why haven't you been feeding? I'm sure your father told you how much you should be feeding. How much is healthy for a half vampire of your age."

Lyra swallowed. "He did." She said quietly, "But I don't care. I won't be like him! Or you. I won't put my life before anyone else's."

Marisa sighed. She had thought that that was why Lyra hadn't been feeding. Well, no matter.

She hadn't seen any marks on that boy, Will. Well, no bite marks, anyway. Which meant that Lyra hadn't fed from him. She had obviously been controlling her nature around him. To be fair, Marisa supposed she should have been pleased by that. He was not worthy of her daughter's hunger.

"That is of no consequence," Marisa said, leaning down and picking Lyra's upper torso up, seating her up, cradling the girl's head so that Lyra's mouth was only a few inches from Marisa's neck. Almost immediately, Marisa felt Lyra tense up, or as much as she could tense up with the drug in her system.

"No." Lyra whispered against Marisa's neck, panic in her voice.

"Shh," Marisa whispered to her daughter, "It will be alright, my darling. I swear to you. Just let me give you what you need. Just let mama feed you. I can give you what you need, my love."

Lyra's father had fed from Marisa as well. Not just on the neck, but on other areas. Marisa's wrists, breasts and thighs, for starters. But no need to ponder about that. Marisa was devoting her entirety to her daughter from now on.

Marisa pushed Lyra's mouth close to her throat, right where the cut was, where the blood was leaking out.

She heard Lyra gasp, then growl heavily, earning a smirk from the girl's mother.

An animal like snarl ripped from Lyra's throat and before the small girl could stop herself, her lips clasped around the wound on her mother's neck and began to feed, against her human side's will.

Marisa smiled, feeling her baby feed and stroking the back of Lyra's head as her blood nourished her little one, whether Lyra liked it or not.

'Watching me, wanting me

I can feel you pull me down

saving me, raping me

watching me!'

She would take Lyra and Pan back to their world. She and her daemon would use everything they had, their hold over the magisterium, the Witches' and the Gyptians' protectiveness over Lyra or use the new bear king and his love for Lyra to her advantage. Whatever it was, she would use it.

Her little, special girl was hers. And only hers now.

Marisa kept cradling Lyra close, with her right hand, and as the small girl gripped her like a lifeline, she carefully took Lyra's right hand in her left one, squeezing the girl's hand softly, reassuringly.

Lyra was too weakened to drain Marisa, thankfully, and Pan was restrained, even if she weren't, but she was also too drugged to resist feeding, even if she didn't smell Marisa's blood.

"I love you, Lyra." Marisa cooed to her daughter tenderly. "And I'm going to protect you. And take you back home."

She'd keep Lyra safe from the rest of the world. If she needed to make Lyra use the alethiometer to predict her and Lyra's enemies' moves, then so be it. And when her enemies were brought to their knees by this girl's father, Marisa would kill him and groom her daughter for power. Lyra would be strong and would have the world at her feet. And Marisa would be there every step of the way, taking care of her, nourishing her, and giving her what she needed. And even Lyra would not be able to stop it.

'Watching me, wanting me

I can feel you pull me down

fearing you,

loving you

I won't let you pull me down'

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm sure from how clumsy this fic was, you can tell how quickly I wrote it. I basically wrote it all yesterday. Obvious, right? I posted it on Fanfiction.net yesterday, but wanted to try it here too. I just felt like this song, given that it's sort of supposed to signify an invasive, controlling relationship, that it reflected Marisa and Lyra's relationship well. So just a weird little idea I had. Don't be too harsh, please. Runs away.


End file.
